Ravain
Ravain is a country in the southern Imperial Heartlands. It is the homeland of the moon elves and wood elves, and is the only elven-governed nation to be found in the known world. It is known for its isolation, its expansive forests, and its natural beauty. History and Culture Ravain has been an idea of the elven people of the Imperial Heartlands for much longer than it has been a country. Under the Old Empire, elves were persecuted for their magic use and their alien culture, and the forests were cut down to make Imperial cities. After the Empire disbanded, many elves formed military warbands which effectively drove the human clans out of their lands, and slaughtered the bestial races of orcs and goblins. An unofficial homeland was established under the rule of King Adronagaer, the first king of the elves. However, the country's legitimacy was in question internationally. Merchants avoided the forests, and travellers were warned away by the unfriendly elven patrols. Racial tensions on the border of the Ravaini forest became so bad that there were massacres on both sides, by humans and elves, and the hinterlands of Ravain became known as the Bloodwood for these killings. After a time, a number of powerful Ravaini magi announced that they must become a part of the world around them or be wiped out and persecuted, as under the days of the Old Empire. Andronagaer responded by having the mage leaders imprisoned for treason. In a spectacular and explosive fashion, the magi burst free from Ethellyn's prison, and a sudden and terrible civil war erupted within the elven cities. The magi were victorious, and Andronagaer was cast into exile, from which he never returned. The magi ruled with a more welcoming attitude to humans, and tentatively trade between Ravain and Orkay, Cramen, Altea and Anvar began. The magi established a number of great schools of magic throughout Ravain, the most famous being Ethellyn's Grand Academy of Wizardry, and they also changed the political system so that a council would rule. In the interests of promoting fairness, the council was not composed purely of magi, but rather twelve of the most noble lords and the wisest of sages. Although the system is largely feudal below the council, there is little oppression within Ravain due to the plentiful bounty of food available within the forests. The Council of Ravain remain in place to this day, with an Inquisitor keeping the nobles in check. Geographically, Ravain is divided north and south by the Stoneback Mountains. North of this range, the land is cool and misty, more akin to the climate of the Imperial Heartlands, and they get rain and snow due to their height. The elves here are predominately moon elves and the culture favours magi and sorcery. South of the mountains, the forests are drier and hotter, resembling forests in Thane and Kuldan, and the culture is dominated by wood elves. Here, the use of archery and the talent of the ranger are much more common. Ravain is not particularly populous, but there are a number of monsters which dwell deep within the forests. In the north, wolves, bears, boar, trolls, giants and even dragons can be found patrolling the highlands. South of the Stoneback Mountains, panthers, tigers, hobgoblins, kobolds and lizardmen share the forests with the wood elves. The governing council is largely composed of moon elves, and as such the truly prosperous cities, and the prestigious and powerful, favour use of magic over physical weapons and manual architecture and design. Locations in Ravain *Ethellyn - The capital city of Ravain, and the wealthiest and the most mage-oriented. The city is beautiful, partially built around lakes and high oak trees and partially of constructed wooden bridges, with stylised fountains and statues. Ethellyn is the jewel of the magic-oriented elven lands, and the Grand Academy of Wizardry has trained such magi as Viserys and Lathian. The city is defended by highly trained archers and mages, many of which fought the Horde in Scarfell. *Eltharian - A poor village in the south of Ravain, on the border of the Shimmering Sea. Eltharian is built around the roots of great trees which are slowly sinking into the swamps, and walkways run around the marshes of the village. It is the hometown of Siridan, the elven councillor. *Latharian - A village in central Ravain. *Vaelthorn - A village in northern Ravain, under the jurisdiction of Viserys Xarxes Von Valarys. *Von Valarys Estate - An estate in northern Ravain, seen essentially as a colony of Koboldova. *Seylion - A small village in the mountains of Ravain. *Gaia Adaelon - Some ancient elven ruins in northern Ravain, seen as a site of worship by elven scholars, sages and magi alike. It is unknown when this ancient temple was constructed, or what its purpose was, but it is believed that ancient catacombs run underneath the surface ruins. Category:Countries